


Border

by Tami_forcebewithyou



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami_forcebewithyou/pseuds/Tami_forcebewithyou
Summary: A description  brought alive by words that convey the precise feeling of the momentum.





	Border

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind ,English is not my native language, but I try my best.  
> Thank you for your patience and understanding.  
> loquet- from old French ,meaning bolt, door handle

Border

While dancing I fall.  
Hit the the marble floor  
With mumbling notes  
Praising the lost harmony.

I found a pearl,most devine,  
Picked it up, then the mumbling stopped.  
It became a hard burden  
To bear,so I threw it away,in the mud.

Then the screaming begun.  
A howl, perhaps from the Devil's pit,  
Made my soul deaf,my heart blind.  
Breathe ! -ordered my chest.

Halfway drowning in the mud  
I looked for that pearl,  
That, by now, was lost.

I reached the border,  
Almost drowned,  
found the loquet and  
Tore it apart.

Desperation.Emptyness.  
Profound, endless circles.  
Black. White.  
Close. Inviolable.

The silence of harmony did not last  
As my lungs yearned for air,  
The lullaby of existence  
Made my body dance.

A ballad of mellow euphonies  
Rang in my ears.  
Ta.Ta.Ta.Ta.  
As I looked down  
The pearl laid between my thumbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind ,English is not my native language, but I try my best.  
> Thank you for your patience and understanding.


End file.
